jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Lee
rechts|miniatur|Christopher Lee als Graf Dracula Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee war ein britischer Schauspieler, der vor allem durch die Darstellungen von klassischen Bösewichten berühmt wurde. Dabei erlangte er zuvorderst durch die Darstellung des Grafen Dracula weltweiten Ruhm. Außerdem war er auch als Sherlock Holmes oder Dr. Fu Man Chu zu sehen. In einigen deutschen Edgar-Wallace-Verfilmungen der 60er Jahre spielte er kleinere Rollen, wobei er seine Rollen auf Deutsch selbst sprach. In der neueren Filmgeschichte ist er vielen in erster Linie durch die Verkörperung des Saruman in der Fantasy-Trilogie Der Herr der Ringe im Gedächtnis. In den Star-Wars-Episoden Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith verkörperte er den Sith Graf Dooku. Christopher Lee starb am 7. Juni 2015 in London an einem Herz- und Lungenversagen. Biografie Christopher Lee wurde am 27. Mai 1922 in Belgravia bei London als Sohn einer italienischen Gräfin, Contessa Estelle Marie Carandini di Sarzano, und eines britischen Offiziers geboren. Durch die Mutter und ihre facettenreiche Familiengeschichte erlangte Christopher ein tiefes Bewusstsein für Tradition und Herkunft. Seine Familie gewährte Lee eine exquisite Ausbildung, unter anderem am Eton College und am Wellington College. Beide Schulen genießen in Großbritannien einen guten Ruf. Eine Ausbildung in den klassischen Sprachen Latein und Griechisch begründete dies. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges war Lee bei der Royal Air Force und stieg dort bis in den Rang eines Flugleutnants auf. Im Jahr 1947 begann Christopher Lee seine Karriere als Schauspieler, die sich durch einige Rekorde auszeichnen sollte. So hat Lee seine Stunts bis heute fast alle selbst gemacht und ist sogar Mitglied in nicht weniger als drei Vereinigungen für Stuntmen. Außerdem wird gesagt, dass er der Schauspieler war, der die meisten Schwertkämpfe vor der Kamera ausgefochten hat, was ihn hervorragend für die Rolle des Graf Dooku in Star Wars qualifiziert hätte. Jedoch war Lee aufgrund seines hohen Alters nicht mehr in der Lage, die Lichtschwertkämpfe selbst darzustellen. Das Gesicht des Stuntmans wurde nachher durch Lees ersetzt. Sein größter Rekord allerdings steht im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde: Er ist bis heute der Schauspieler mit den meisten Leinwandauftritten. In seiner Freizeit ging Christopher Lee häufig Fechten und Golfen. Zu seinen weiteren Hobbys zählten das Reisen, der Besuch von Opern sowie das Sammeln von Polizeiabzeichen. Er sprach mehrere Sprachen, darunter Italienisch, Französisch, Deutsch und Spanisch. Außerdem sprach er noch ein wenig Russisch, ein wenig Schwedisch und etwas Griechisch. Lee war seit 1961 mit dem dänischen Ex-Model Birgit Kroencke verheiratet. Die beiden haben eine Tochter namens Christina, die am 23. November 1963 zur Welt kam. Zu ihrem Geburtstag im Jahr 2009 wurde Christopher Lee von der britischen Queen Elizabeth II. in den „Order of the British Empire“ aufgenommen und trägt seitdem den Titel „Sir“. Im Juni 2015 erlag der Schauspieler im Alter von 93 Jahren einem Herz- und Lungenversagen. Filmografie Im Folgenden ein Auszug von Lees Filmografie mit seinen erfolgreichsten Klassikern: * Dracula (1958) * Der Hund von Baskerville (1959) * Das Geheimnis der Gelben Narzisse und Das Rätsel der roten Orchidee (Edgar-Wallace-Verfilmungen von 1961) * Die Rache des Dr. Fu Man Chu (1966) * Die Schlangengrube und das Pendel (1967) * Dracula jagt Minimädchen (1972) * James Bond 007: Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (1974) * Das letzte Einhorn (1982) * Mio mein Mio (1987) * Talos, die Mumie (1997) * Sleepy Hollow (1999) * Der Herr der Ringe - Die Gefährten (2001) * Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (2002) * Der Herr der Ringe - Die Zwei Türme (2002) * Der Herr der Ringe - Die Rückkehr des Königs (nur in der Special Edition) (2004) * Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (2005) * Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (2005) * Papst Johannes Paul II. (2006) * Der Goldene Kompass (2007) * ''The Clone Wars'' Kinofilm (Stimme, 2008) * Der kleine Hobbit - Eine unerwartete Reise (2012) * Nachtzug nach Lissabon (Night Train to Lisbon) (2013) * The Girl from Nagasaki (2013) * Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) (2014) Bemerkenswertes * Christopher Lee verlieh im Zeichentrickfilm Das letzte Einhorn König Haggard sowohl in der englischen als auch in der deutschen Version seine Stimme. * Ursprünglich wollte Lee mit der Rolle des Sarumans in Der Herr der Ringe seine Karriere beenden. * Lee ist 1,96 m groß, dies prädestinierte ihn für die Rolle der Bösen. * Lee war aufgrund seines Alters nicht mehr in der Lage, die Lichtschwertkämpfe selbst darzustellen. Das Gesicht des Stuntmans wurde nachher durch Lees ersetzt. * Durch seine Rolle als Graf Dooku ist er Ehrenmitglied der 501st Legion. * Im Juni 2009 wurde er von der Queen Elisabeth II. zum Ritter geschlagen. * Lee war der Cousin von Ian Flemming, in der Verfilmung seines Romans James Bond - Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt spielte er Francisco Scaramanga. * Lee hält den Weltrekord der meisten Filmauftritte mit über 250. Weblinks * *Christopher Lee in der deutschen Wikipedia cs:Christopher Lee en:Christopher Lee es:Christopher Lee fi:Christopher Lee fr:Christopher Lee nl:Christopher Lee pt:Christopher Lee ru:Кристофер Ли Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler